The present invention relates generally to window frame construction, and more particularly provides a uniquely configured and constructed wood-clad extruded aluminum window frame which is adapted to receive a wide variety of standard wood window sashes. When hung with wood window sashes and installed in a pre-formed window opening in a wall, the frame provides the frame-and-window assembly with a very desirable "all wood" interior appearance-despite the fact that a metal frame is utilized-while at the same time presenting at the exterior of the wall an extremely durable and weather-resistant aluminum frame surface around the entire periphery of the window.
Conventional all-wood frame and window assemblies are typically "shop" constructed and later delivered to a construction site for installation in a wall's pre-formed window opening. The typical "shop" window has more than twenty individual pieces and usually takes at least half an hour to build, thus making this type of assembly relatively costly to fabricate.
Additionally, when the shop-constructed window assembly is delivered to the construction site, a considerable amount of on-site labor is required to properly install and seal the window assembly within the wall opening, thereby further increasing its cost. For example, a flashing system (which exteriorly seals the window assembly) must be fabricated and installed around the window frame at its juncture with the window opening. Moreover, other structural elements, such as J-channels, brick molds and drip cap headers must be constructed and installed to complete the window installation.
As is well known, the exterior surface of such "shop" window assembly's all-wood frame (like the exterior surfaces of its wood window sashes) is quite susceptible to deterioration caused by heat, cold and dampness. To retard such deterioration, it has become a common practice to clad the exterior surfaces of such all-wood assembly with aluminum or vinyl. This additional cladding step, of course, increasess the already relatively high fabrication and installation cost of the all-wood window assembly.
These problems associated with all-wood window construction may be overcome to a certain extent by the use of an all-aluminum frame-and-sash window assembly, such all-aluminum (or other metal) construction being conventionally cheaper to fabricate and install. However, this alternate construction is not without its own limitations and disadvantages. For example, since aluminum has a significantly higher coefficient of thermal conductivity (or "U" value) than wood, the winter heat loss and summer heat gain is concomitantly increased relative to wood construction window assembly.
Additionally, particularly in office and residential structures, the interior appearance of such all-metal window assemblies is simply not as aesthetically pleasing as its wood counterpart. Simply stated, they exude to the room neither the warmth nor the luxury typically associated with wood surfaces.
From the foregoing it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide an aluminum frame construction window assembly which provides the aesthetically pleasing interior appearance, and at least some of the other desirable features, of all-wood window construction, while eliminating or reducing above-mentioned and other problems and limitations associated with all-wood window construction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such as assembly to meet these desirable objectives.